Fue él, fui yo
by Seo Ha Na
Summary: Sasuke nos cuenta que tal le fue en su regreso a Konoha después de la guerra ninja ¿Naruto lo sigue amando?, ¿Ellos pueden rehacer su relación después de tanto sufrimiento que se han dado el uno al otro?


Notas del capitulo:La canción pertenece a Yahir, se llama Fue ella, fui yo

Y los personajes y parte de la historia son de Masashi Kishimoto

Espero les guste

Fui yo

Porque ya estaba  
Tan indiferente, otras

Veces distante. Tan lejos

De alguna manera hay momentos en que llego a pensar en que si no hubiera ignorado todas las veces que él me pidio regresar a la aldea, a nuestro hogar. Tal vez no estaríamos viviendo esta amarga y cruel realidad.A lo mejor, él no habría encontrado alivio en otros brazos, tal vez él estaría acurrucado en los míos. Pero en el mismo momento en que opte por mi venganza y partí de Konoha, en ese mismo instante lo perdí. Y ahora verlo ser feliz con alguien más destruye algo más que mi orgullo. Destruye mi inútil corazón.

Fue el tambien que  
Siempre estaba celoso  
Que nunca quiso creer

Aunque hay momentos en que me pongo a pensar que él también tuvo la culpa de que yo me sintiera seguro de su amor. Siempre estaba persiguiéndome, siempre detrás de mí. Me convertí en su rival debido a que él se sentía celoso de mis habilidades. Todo fue su culpa por darse cuenta de mi existencia y por hacerme parte de la suya. Al principio estaba celoso de mi porque Sakura me "amaba" a mí y después dejo en segundo plano eso y se enfocó en mejorar sus habilidades para superarme en fuerza y cuando él lo logro yo me puse celoso, celoso de que él obtuviera más poder y me di cuenta que yo era débil y no podría protegerlo. Es por eso que abandone la aldea para hacerme fuerte y poderlo proteger. Un grave error.

Fue el o yo  
Fue el o yo  
Lo se, lo que

Tuvimos ya se nos  
Fue pudo mas el orgullo

Puedo menos la fe

Cuando regrese a la aldea después de la guerra ninja creí que, por fin, nosotros podríamos ser felices y fue entonces que me entere por una conversación entre Hinata y Sakura que tú ya no me pertenecías, que habías hecho tu vida con alguien más, con alguien a quien habías salvado de la misma oscuridad de la que me salvaste a mí. Además de que en su primer combate, cuando le ganaste con puro esfuerzo a un genio como él; en ese combate le prometiste que cambiarías a los Hyuga para él. Tal vez desde ese momento ya estabas desarrollando sentimientos por él. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan absorto con mi venganza, solo tal vez me habría dado cuenta de la situación y habría evitado este presente tan sombrío para mí.

Amar es mucho mas  
Que una sola palabra

Es la diaria batalla  
Que olvidamos ganar

Gracias a esa conversación me entere que Neji estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida salvando tanto a Hinata como a Naruto, pero que en el mismo momento en que lo iban a apuñalar, en ese mismo instante la arena intervino y salvo a los tres. En ese mismo instante Naruto se olvidó de todo y sostuvo entre sus brazos a Neji —¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, sacrificando tu vida por mí?— Neji coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, cerró los ojos y le susurro al oído —Tú eres sumamente importante para mí y estabas a punto de darte por vencido. Tu vida no solo te pertenece a ti, nos pertenece a todos los que te queremos— Naruto agarro la cara del Hyuga entre sus manos y lo forzó a mirarlo —¿Crees que yo quiero mi vida sin tú en ella?, ¿Crees que eso me haría feliz? Si eso es lo que crees no me conoces lo suficiente. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, todavía no sabes cuánto te amo — Después de decir esas palabras lo estrujo aún más entre sus brazos.

Fue el o yo

Fue el o yo  
(Coro)

Fue el o fui yo

Y ya es tarde

Para los dos

Por que nos lastimamos Por que no lo escuche  
Por que el me dejo tan solo cuando mas lo

necesite

Naruto mantuvo agarrada la mejilla de Neji y acerco su rostro al suyo, cuando sus labios se tocaron ambos sintieron la calidez del otro y ahí se mantuvieron unos segundos sintiendo los labios del otro sobre los propios hasta que Naruto abrió un poco los labios esperando que Neji le correspondiera y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y separarse de Neji sintio como se adentraba una cálida lengua en su boca que comenzaba a jugar con la suya y de un momento a otro comenzaron a danzar rítmicamente entre ellas hasta que alguien los saco de su ensoñación y ese alguien era el kazekage

— Neji, Naruto por si lo han olvidado seguimos en una guerra y no creo que sea el momento para que se anden confesando — Y así fue como Naruto y Neji se separaron para enfocarse en la batalla, no sin antes prometerse que cuando terminará la guerra estarían juntos para siempre.

Fue el, fui yo

Fui yo

Porque aunque realmente Siempre lo ame, me fallo Retenerlo, que falto no lo se,

Quizas fue el quien

Ya no me esperaba, siempre Estaba ocupado, siempre  
Un poco mas

Cuando Hinata termino de contarle la escena tan romántica que vio durante la guerra ninja a Sakura, la pelirrosa le pregunto

— Pero, Hinata ¿Tú no estás enamorada de Naruto?— Hinata la miro y le dijo — Estoy tan enamorada como tú lo estas de Sasuke kun. Siempre lo estaré, pero él ama a alguien más y lo mejor es que ese alguien más es mi primo Neji. Estoy feliz por ambos — Sakura sonrio — Eres muy noble, Hinata —

Fue entonces que comencé a culpar a Naruto, si él me hubiera amado de verdad me habría esperado. Después me puse a pensar, me puse en su lugar y me di cuenta que yo tampoco hubiera esperado a alguien como yo. Es decir, a alguien que perseguí siempre y que lo único que recibí de él fue rechazo y mucha decepción, la misma que yo sentiría si la persona que persigo se une a la organización que me quiere cazar. Todo lo que hice fue solo una cadena de errores, cadena que me hizo perderlo, perder a mi único y verdadero amor.

Fue el o yo

Fue el o yo

(Coro)

Porque yo fui Muy frio, el

Pedia mas calor No se que mas Se puede hacer Si los culpables

Fuimos los dos

Naruto necesitaba sentirse amado y yo más de una vez lo desprecie y lo heri de la manera más vil. En nuestra pelea en el valle del fin cuando intentaba detener mí huida de Konoha, le dije que él jamás podría entenderme porque no tenía una familia. Y así era, y hoy por segunda vez se me escapa de las manos lo que poseía y todo por una venganza que ni siquiera debió de haber existido. Todo lo perdí por mis malas decisiones. Naruto encontró alguien más cálido y esa persona no era yo sino Neji Hyuga.

Fue el, fui yo

Fue el

Por que yo se

Que fui muy frio

El pedia mas calor

Y ya no se que puedo hacer si los culpables

Fuimos los dos

Fue el, fui yo

Lo extraño

Se fue

Después de haber deshecho el tsukuyomi infinito Naruto desapareció de mi vista y ahora después de escuchar a las chicas ya sabía a donde había ido, en busca de su segundo y más grande amor. Después de recordar todas mis malas decisiones los vi. Ahí estaban los dos, Neji con su largo cabello tomando la mano blanca de Naruto que estaba a su lado. Solo veía sus espaldas y sus cabelleras y sus manos entrelazadas y fue entonces que sentí como escurría una lágrima por mi mejilla y luego vi que alguien me tendía un pañuelo y ese alguien era Gaara.

Lo tome y fue entonces que limpie mis lágrimas, Gaara se sentó a mi lado y me dijo — No estés triste, Naruto está en buenas manos — Asentí porque era verdad, Naruto no habría conseguido alguien que lo amará más que Neji Hyuga. Sus ojos lo delataban y a Naruto también. Naruto nunca me había mirado como lo miraba a él.

5 años después

Han pasado 5 años desde la guerra, he estado viajando y con el permiso del hokage Kakashi y el consentimiento del kazekage me he trasladado a la aldea de la arena. Todavía amo a Naruto, pero él está felizmente casado con Neji, al parecer tienen pensado adoptar un bebé del orfanato de donde salio Kabuto. Y es por eso que he decidido poner tierra de por medio. Además he decidido intentarlo con Gaara, en estos cinco años él ha sido mi soporte. Tal vez me apoya porque es amigo de Naruto o porque puede ver en mi a la persona que él era antes, no sé cuál sea la verdadera razón pero estoy sumamente agradecido. Sé que no llegaré a amar a Gaara como lo amé a él, pero yo lo perdí por mis malas decisiones y por esas mismas decisiones él, ahora, es feliz con alguien más.

Notas finales:¿Qué les pareció? Contestaré sus comentarios, siempre y cuando me dejen y tengan que ver con el fanfic. Les mando saludos.


End file.
